


See The Sky

by Clearfear



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 12daysofmattelektra, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, got my love to keep me warm, mattelektra, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearfear/pseuds/Clearfear
Summary: “The sky’s lovely tonight,” she remarks, off-topic. Leans her head onto his shoulder. “That amazing deep, deep blue color that you could just get lost in for hours.”For Day 6 of the 12 Days of MattElektra event. Prompt chosen was, “Got my love to keep me warm.”





	See The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Another one! Again, I’m very sorry if it’s not the best. New to this.

Elektra’s penthouse smells like orchids. They’re on the balcony.  
“Enjoying the view?” And Matt can _hear_ the grin on her face as she says it. Elektra takes his wrist, and he turns to face her. 

“It’s not bad,” he tells her, letting his lips curl up in a small smile. And it _is_ a good vantage point, high enough that the chaotic buzz of the city is somewhat muted by the wind, the harsh smells dulled by clear winter air, but not enough to completely block it out; he can still hear the people and the traffic below, the radios that at this time of year are playing Christmas songs on a loop, the smell—mostly garbage, and the stink of rubber and chemicals, but there’s the faint scents of pine from the live trees sold to go to people’s homes and be decorated and draped in lights, and the bakery just down the street is making cookies, the sugary smell cloying and thick on his tongue. The chill breeze that carries the promise of snow whips through Elektra’s hair, rustles against the bare skin of her exposed throat. “You’re not cold?” 

She presses against him, breath soft and warm as it brushes against his cheek. It’s tainted by the smell of expensive liquor and mint toothpaste. “No, Matthew. I’ve got you to keep me warm.” Her voice is like silk, low and beautiful. “The sky’s lovely tonight,” she remarks, off-topic. Leans her head onto his shoulder. “That amazing deep, deep blue color that you could just get lost in for hours.” She wraps her arm around his waist, slow and graceful, like everything she does. “The clouds are scattered across the sky, all in pieces like some great cat tore them apart with her claws,” Elektra whispers, manicured nails scraping gently over his palm. “Between them’s the moon, brighter than I’ve ever seen. Illuminates the clouds nearby. You can’t see many stars,” she admits. “The ones that are visible are just faint silver pinpricks against that deep blue. And below…” she pauses, takes her head off his shoulder to face him before pulling him back to her, heartbeat steady against his chest. “The city’s all lit up, brilliant gold and white, red and blue and green, such a perfect contrast to the dark of the sky.”

Her lips are against his suddenly, and he finds himself pressing back, _needing, wanting._ She’s relaxed and soft under his touch, pleased noises leaving her mouth when his hands drift down her back to hold her hips, when he grips her bottom lip with his teeth. He’s drunk on the smell of her perfume, the feel of her soft, soft skin on his lips, the beating of her heart, the gentle rhythm of her breaths, so cool and unruffled by the world. “Inside, Matthew,” Elektra murmurs, and he remembers just how much he loves the way she says his name. They somehow find their way to the couch, tangled up in each other as they are; carelessly leave the sliding glass doors to the balcony open, the chill of the air fighting a losing battle against the heat of their skin. She tears his shirt off, purring in delight at the sight of his bare chest. Matt listens to her calm heartbeat as she drags her nails over his sensitive skin. Knows his own heart’s beating twice as fast. Is aware of the way his breath hitches when her lips find their way down his chest, when she slides his belt off and lets it drop to the hardwood floor with a resounding clatter. He shivers in delight when she traces the scar that stretches just above his hip with her tongue.

Matt has to force himself to rasp, “Stop.”   
Elektra immediately does as he asks, leaning back and tilting her head. Waiting.   
“My turn.” He doesn’t waste much time stripping her of the rest of her clothes, hands roaming over her _perfectly_ imperfect skin eagerly. She’s covered in scars: on her arms, on her legs, her chest, her stomach, her back, smooth and jagged and puffy and flat. Matt’s perfectly content exploring every inch of her for hours, with nothing but the rare noises of enjoyment Elektra makes for company. And she is, too, by the way she shivers slightly and moans as Matt drags his tongue over the curves of her breasts. Her heart, the heart that’s always calm, always composed, starts beating faster, in sync with the aching need of his. Elektra reaches up and cards her fingers through his hair. The fire crackles loudly in the fireplace beside the couch, its soft roar coupled with Elektra’s quick breathing drowning out anything else. He’s in a whole other world with her, high up and warm and sheltered from everything but pleasure. Matt’s touch lingers on a scar that he finds on her neck, recalls helping her stitch it up the night she’d gotten it.

_“Do you think it’ll scar?”_

_“Don’t they all?”_

He can tell she’s getting bored with him, and it’s almost inevitable that she flips him on his back again, in no way gentle anymore as she pins his wrists above his head with one hand. Her faultlessly manicured nails leave a trail of fire down his chest as she grinds down on him. Matt holds back a deep moan, clawing into the smooth fabric of the couch beneath him. She hums in disappointment at her failure to elicit a noise from him. Hooks one finger under the hem of boxers to slip them off. Elektra’s breath catches when she lowers herself onto him in her impatience. She’s tight and slick and hot around him, and Matt can’t stop his needy moan this time. It’s almost too much when she starts moving, bright white sparks flitting across his darkness. 

“Slow down,” he chokes out, too close for his liking. Elektra eases up, only just, lets him regain control of himself again. He slowly falls in rhythm with her, with her fluid motions that send waves of bliss through him, one after one, building, building. She’s getting closer too, a quiet gasp escaping her as she reaches down with her free hand to rub at her clit. Matt pulls slightly against her grip, wonders if she’ll let him touch her now.

His answer comes in the form of her growl: “Ah-ah, Matthew.” 

He’s the impatient one, now; quickening his pace, thrusting deeper into her velvety folds. Elektra’s frustratingly eager to meet him there. Grip tightening on his hands. Purposely clenching around him. She rides him relentlessly, heart speeding with her movements. She can tell when he’s close, tensing under her with a low groan. Her fingers start to work faster against her nub as she orders, “Not yet. Not until I say.” Together they work towards the end, panting and thrusting and sweat-covered messes bonded as one. At least for this night. Matt’s begun to lose rhythm, increasingly desperate. Elektra is, too, teeth gritted as her release builds. 

“Fuck, now,” she curses, rocking forward, rough and quick. Elektra throws her head back when she comes, convulses around him, and _God, that’s it,_ he’s coming with her. One last bruising squeeze around his wrists, and she lets go. Matt’s immediately touching her, mapping out the the curve of her jaw, her breasts, combing his fingers through her hair gently as she rides out the last of the spasms. She doesn’t slide off him for several moments, breathing still labored when she finally does, settling by his side and throwing an arm over his chest after tugging the wool blanket that was haphazardly hung over the arm of the couch on them. The fabric’s scratchy and coarse against his sensitive skin. It doesn’t bother him like it should. Matt snuggles closer to Elektra, arm around her shoulders. She sighs softly: a content, tired sigh. And her warmth against his side is the only thing he could ever want or need right now. Matt drifts off with the sound of Elektra’s breathing and the picture of the sky, blue and wide and never-ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
